1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a flat display and a flat display apparatus having the same, and more particularly, to a flat display which has an improved display combining structure and a flat display apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a flat display is a term collectively mentioning a TV, a computer monitor and other known displays in the art. The flat display has a display main body, a display panel which forms an image, and/or a backlight unit which is provided at the back side of the display panel. The flat display has a small thickness from front to rear compared to a cathode ray tube (CRT) monitor, and has been used in many fields.
In general, the display panel forms the image using digital light processing (DLP), a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP) or other known display panels in the art.
There is an increasing demand for a flat display apparatus where one large screen is formed by disposing a number of displays to be adjacent therebetween. For example, a flat display apparatus having a 4×4 array of the displays (that is, 4 displays in a row and 4 displays in a column) may form one large screen or a number of small screens using each of the displays.
However, in the flat display apparatus having such a large screen, it would be convenient if a plurality of flat displays could be simply installed or combined and a combining structure of a large multi-screen could be easily changed while the flat displays are combined therebetween.